


Vow

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where Alec just wants to be included in the Institute's prank war.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Part 20 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Alec strolled into the loft’s living room, dropping himself onto his back on the couch with a huff and laying his head in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Welcome home,” Magnus exclaimed “Today was that bad?”

Alec sighed. “Izzy duct-taped Clary’s hands to the training room door today.”

Magnus took a sip of the drink he had been holding to hide his grin. “Oh Darling, it was just a harmless prank. Let the kids have their fun.”

“That’s not why I’m upset.” Alec leaned up enough to take a sip of Magnus’ drink and debated whether or not to say more. When Magnus didn’t say anything, Alec knew Magnus would just wait him out. With another dramatic sigh, he continued. “There’s been this prank war going on for weeks. Izzy, Simon, Clary, Jace, even Raj, and Andrew have gotten in on it. But they’ve not pranked me once.”

Magnus looked down at his boyfriend with fondness. Sometimes he was just too precious for words. “You’re upset that they _haven’t_ pranked you?”

“Maybe,” Alec sulked.

“Have you ever thought that maybe they’re afraid to include you because you’re the boss and you always put on your grumpy cat face when they mess around?”

“I only look like that because I’m not included.”

“My poor Nephilim,” Magnus cooed as he ran his hand through Alec’s hair. “Maybe you need to get the ball rolling. You know, _you_ prank someone so everyone can see you’re in on it.”

Alec’s face broke into one of Magnus’ favorite smiles as he became excited by the idea. “Okay. I just need to come up with something only the Head of the Institute could pull off and isn’t dangerous.”

* * *

A week later Alec strolled through the ops center, stopping behind a frustrated Jace. Jace was pounding on the keyboard at his terminal and muttering obscenities under his breath.

“Doing alright there, buddy?” Alec asked.

“Fine, this stupid computer just keeps telling me my password is wrong when I know exactly what my password is.”

“Huh. Have you tried ‘blondefromabottle27’?” Alec suggested.

Jace froze then turned to Alec in surprise. “You didn’t.” Alec kept his face neutral as he watched Jace turn back around and type in the suggested password. “Oh, it’s on, Lightwood.”

* * *

Alec wasn’t prepared for the retribution to come quite so quickly. The following morning he was in the kitchen getting his typical bottle of orange juice and he failed to notice that the seal had already been broken on the bottle. Two seconds after he began drinking he was spitting it back out across the kitchen counter. It tasted like Mac & Cheese powder.

Alec turned the juice container around and found the note taped on the back. It simply read, “Good parabatry. Welcome to the war!” He turned just in time to see Jace scurry away cackling.

“I’ll get you back for this if it’s the last thing I do, Herondale,” Alec vowed. But honestly, he was just excited to finally be included in the war.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Duck, Duck, Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478000) by Anonymous 




End file.
